Love now that's tricky
by CatLovinOtaku
Summary: Au College is hard but it's even harder when you fall for someone who seems completely unattainable and perfect. [EddxRoy] mention of [Royxothers] small [AlxWinnry]
1. Today will be a good day

Hi I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. This fan fic contains BL (boy love) so if you don't like don't read. Thank you!

* * *

It was earlymorning and Edward felt the sun hit his eyes demanding he wake up before his alarm went off. He signed in frustration knowing he couldn't sleep any longer. Heaving his body up into a sitting position trying not to let the morning rays

burn his eyes. He stood quickly and stretched immediately regretting that poorly thought out act he felt the world sway under his feet and had to brace himself against his bed.

His body was still weak but he was getting stronger and felt better every day. Today would be a good one Ed could feel it. The start of a new life was just waiting for would be a new world and Ed couldn't wit to see what it had

to offer.

He glanced at his clock sitting on his desk it read 7:30am he still had another thirty minutes until he had to get up class started at 9 and he had to dive his brother Al and his friend Winnryto school at 8:30 Edpondered what to do with his

extra time until his stomach made a loud declaration of itsneed for food.

Ed made his wayto the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible,which was harder then he was still getting used to his new limbs and often forgot how loud his metal leg could be against the wooden floors. The silence

of the house made his steps seem even louder then normal. He cursed in his head as he walked past Al's room, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door two rooms down flew open reveling a very unhappy golden haired girl.

Winnry looked at Ed and if looks could kill he would have been dead ten times over. "Good morning Win," he said in a soothing whisper. "Well it would be if I could sleep but I can't with you clanking around up here!why can't you put on some

shoes or at least some socks?" She yelled at him and it hurt he knew he was being loud but it wasn't like he was doing it to be rude a wave of hurt crossed hi face and Winnry saw it and bit her bottom lip she knew what she said was harsh and now being  
/more awake she knew she was in the wrong. "Oh god I'm sorry Ed I didn't mean to yell. I just..." She tried to apologize but didn't know how. "It's okay I'm sorry from now on I will wear socks around the house. This is your house you should be allowed  
/to sleep in peace" he bowed his head not wanting to look her in the eyes he was embarrassed and upset with himself his eyes stung with threatening he was a gesthere he reprimanded him self for being inconsiderate. His

self-loathing was cut short by her words. "No Ed this is your house too I shouldn't have yelled and I know how hard it is for you I'm sorry. I never want you to think this isn't your home. I know being yelled at is hard for you and I did it anyway  
/please forgive me." Winnry knew what it ment for Ed to be yelled at after living in the hell hole of his fathers house. She reminded herself to do better. Her thoughts were only interrupted by the small creaking sound of Al's door opening.

"What's going on brother are you okay? Why are you up so early and what are you two arguing about?" Al look at his brother sleep still holding his eyes but his voice covered in concern. "It's nothing Aldon't worry it'stime to get up so you

can go take a shower if you want." Ed's voice was always so tender when he spoke to who saw him with his brother could feel the love and protectiveness he had for him. Al nodded with a yawn and walked between the two heading to

the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Ed looked back at Winnry hoping she had returned to her room to start getting ready. Luckily she had and Ed once again began the path to the kitchen.

He quickly opened the pantry and located the strawberry pop tarts he grabbed thesliver wrapped food grateful for how easy it made his morning to have something he didn't have to sit to eat. He looked to the oven and read the clock 8:10. _crap_  
/thought as he ran up the stairs not caring how loud his feet thudded he only had fifteenminutes to get ready and that was pushing it hewas going to be late hedidn't hurry.

He ran into his room and striped running around gathering his outfit and school supplies he needed for the first day of class. Once dressed again he tuned to his door and looked in his mirror he didn't look half badhis dark jean pants andred

long sleeve shirt made his golden eyes burn and his long blond hair stand out as it hungaround his serchedhis desk for a hair tie to braid his hair finished he stole one last glance at himself as he opened

to door grabbing his bag.

Ed ran down the hall and banged on the door of his brothers and Winnrys shouting the time "8:25 we have to leave now our we'll be late!" Al and Winnry burst through Their doors running frantically out of the house. Ed waited until everyone was out and  
/shouted "see ya later grandma pinokio!" His voice echoed through the the house he knew she herd him when the window on the second floor flew open andshe waved them off.

Ed jumped into the front of their truck and turned it on feeling the car come to life. He backed out of the drive way and sped off towards Al and Winnry's high school. Luck for them they lived close only five minutes away. School started at 8:30 and they  
/made it just as the first bell rung. Al and Winnry jumped out of the car hollering their goodbyes and good lucks as they ran towardthe building. Ed smiled to himself as he drove towards his new school it was 20 minutes away. Edturned the  
/radio on trying to calm his nerves. This was going to be a good day he reminded himself.


	2. Nice to have bumped into you

Ed pulled into a parking space and looked at the campus it reminded him vaguely of a beehive. The way the students swarmed in and the loud him he could here inside his truck. He felt anxiety creep in and he heaved a hevy sigh trying to force it out. Ed grabbed his black backpack and slung it over his shoulder while opening his door. Once shut he turned his attention to his key and clicked it waiting to heard the satisfying honk of his horn signaling that it was locked.

Ed's eyes scanned the entrance looking for a map of the campus this being the first day he had memorizedhis classesroom number and the name of the buildings. His sight locked on a short board on a red metal post. Ed began to approach the sign and was relieved to see that he was right in assuming it was a map. He quickly located his building and was impressed to find it was the one next to the big white building in front of him labeled library.

Ed's first class was Math150 and it started at 10:00am. Ed grabbed his phone and checked the time it was only 9:00 this ment he had time to kill and Ed could think of no better place to do that then the library.

Opening the hevy glass doors Ed could smell the sent of books and old ink. It made a smile tug at the ends of his mouth. Ed walked in and was taken aback by how big it looked on the building was large on the out side but if he didn't know any better he would have sworn it seemed bigger inside somehow. The shelveswhere packed with books and his hands just itched to get ahold of them. He looked around quickly locating the since section and began to make a bee line for it.

Ed was so entranced he didn't see the man he coming out of the since section and he ran snake into him nocking the taller man over. Ed grabbed his head confused and faded still not completely aware he was sitting on another person. He herd the man below him clear his throat and suddenly Ed snapped back to reality as a bright red blush rose to his face. He moved quickly and clumsily getting off of the mans lap muttering was met with black cole eyes and a smerk that took his breath away.

"Well that was fun but how about next time you just ask me to move out of your way?" The stranger chuckled."  
style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh yes I'm so sorry!" Ed stammered as he started to help collect the mans books that had gon flying when they collided. The books where on alchemy and Ed was shocked he had never met another person who read books on alchemy other then him. "You like  
alchemy?" Ed asked eyes wide. "Yeah I do,do you?" The raven haired man answered. "Yeah I love it! It's what I'm studying!" Ed yelled over come with excitement.

"Oh well I'm Roy. Roy mustang, and you are?" Roy said while offering his hand to the small blond to help him off the floor. "I'm Edward, Edward Elric but people call me Ed." He accepted the outstretched hand glad to have the help he was still struggling with the differentce in his wheight now with his atomale limbs. "Edward I like that name." Roy smiled "is this your first year here?" "Yes it is I took most ap classes in high school so I'm in a lot of older classes though. What about you what year are you?" Ed asked hopping they might be in the same year and possibly some of the same was handsome and Ed wanted to get to know him. "This will be my second year here. I'm studying alchemy too It's been a hobby of mine from a young age." Roy checked his wrist watch and looked around like he was waiting for someone. Ed looked at his phone again and was shocked to see that it was now 9:47 "I have to get going to class but it was really nice to meet you" Ed said as he started to turn toward the door but was stopped by a strong hang on his wrist "wait...Can I have your number?" Roy asked nervousness sinking into his voice and face. Ed's heart sped up as he wanted to ask for Roy's number but didn't want to seem odd. "Yeah here lets triad," Ed could hear the joy in his own voice and tried to ignore it he shouldn't be getting ahead of himself Roy probably wasn't gay he probably just wanted to be friends. "Great! I have to head to class too so let's do this on the way to the door." Roy said as he started to walk leaving Ed to follow slightly behind.

Once they reached the door they returned their phones to the original owners and said goodbye. Once Ed turned and began to walk he noticed the Roy was walking the same way. "Well this is awkward." Came Roy's voice from behind him. "Where are you headed?" Ed called over his shoulder trying to lighten the odd vibes he was throwing off. "Room 215 in the Flame hall I've got math now." Roy's reply made Ed's heart skip a beat "no way me too!" Ed slowed his pace to let Roy catch up so they could walk side by side. Today was already being to look up.

They arrived at the class and where let in by the teacher Izumi she was a pretty woman with a loud voice. She told the class they could sit anywhere they liked but be careful because that would be their spot for the rest of the semester. Ed looked up at Roy who was already looking at him. This made Ed's face turn a slight pink "wanna sit next to each other?" Roy asked taking the words out of Ed's mouth. "Yeah sounds great." Ed followed Roy to a set of seats near the back right of the room. Roy sat and Ed followed suit. Moments later another man came up behind Roy and patted him on the shoulder. Roy introduced him as Mayes his childhood friend. Mayes sat on the other side of Roy and smiled knowingly at Roy.

The class flew by and it was one of the best lessons he had received in his whole student experience. This made Ed think _college is going to be so much fun._ Ed and Roy said their goodbyes again this time asking to see the others schedule first to see if they had any other classes together sadly this was the only one.

The rest of Ed's classes blurred together and he started to wonder was Izumi's class so good because Roy was there or because she was an interesting teacher.


	3. Are you following me

Ed looked at his phone as he walked through the campus heading to his car. He was able to weave through the crowds of students with out much effort and didn't look up until he reached the parking lot. Ed put his phone away and started to look for his keys and watch for cars. He located his key quickly in the front small pocket of his school bag. As Ed came close to his car he heard the sound of a familiar velvet voice that made his heart feel weird. As Ed roundedthe back of his car he saw the man who the voice belonged to Roy and Mase where leaning on a old black mustang talk and laughing. Ed laughed when he made eye contact with Roy. "What are you following me?" Roy joked this made Edward blush a light red. "No! I parked here when the lot was empty." Ed quickly corrected. "Oh then I guess youjust got lucky," Roy mused. Ed's blush deepend. "Hey give me your phone." Roy said. Ed's hand flew to his phone like Roy was going to steal it out of his pocket."what why?" Ed sputtered confused. "So I can put my phone number in it I was hoping you mite want it." Roy said smoothly. "Yeah Ed what did you think he was gonna rob you or something." Mase laughed. "No... well maybe? I don't know. I don't have friends so it's just weird to me that he would want my phone okay." Eddefended. Ed held out his phone to the handsome black haired man. Roy took it and swiftly entered his phone number and took a quick picture for his contact. "There now if you ever need anything you can call or text me." Roy returned the younger blondes phone back. "Thanks" was Ed's response. "You can also call me if you don't need anything I wouldn't mind." This made Ed's face close to the Sade of a tomato. "Okay I will text you now so you have my number too" Ed said shyly looking at his feet which suddenly became more interesting then the man in front of him. "Great well I'm gonna go before I become even more of a third wheel, see you tomorrow Roy." Mase said as he started to walk away. "Well I better get going too see ya in math on Wednesday." With that Roy walked to his driver side and got in his car. Ed walked to his and got in and watched as Roy left the parking lot.

Once Ed got home it was getting dark he could see the lights of the house from the drive way. Once Ed opened the door he could hear the sound of the tv playing in the living room. He made his way to the fridge grabbed a drink and an apple and walked over to see his brother and Winnry curled around each other watching myth busters. "Hey Al." He said with a wave as he passed to the stairs. "Hey bother how was your first day back at school?" Al had posed the tv. "Good I guess I met this guy who is in my math class and-" Ed was cut off by Winnry "is he cute? What's his name?Did you get his number? How old is he? Wait do you know if he's gay?" Winnry spouted out the questions like she was a game show host. "Yes, Roy, Yes, I don't know and I hope so." Ed answered her questions like he always did in order and quickly. "Look it's need a long day and I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep okay goodnight." And with that Ed climbed the stairs to his room. What was waiting for him when he turned on the Lights was the biggest surprise he had ever gotten. 


End file.
